Tardes de lluvia
by Persae ventus
Summary: Sentí el sabor del tabaco con mis propios labios y en mi propia lengua, cuando él inhaló el humo del puro que sus dientes aferraban. Le amo. Suena loco. Pero es real. AU one-shot


¡Hola! les saluda Parsea.

Ya se que debería estar subiendo el capitulo de mi otro fic; pero esta idea me golpeó y no resistí las ganas de escribirla.  
Me gustaría, que me dejaran sus opiniones.

Sin más muchas gracias y las dejo leer.

No sé si era el humo que emanaba de su boca, o el café humeante, o el libro de Cortazar entre sus manos. La manera tan devota en como sus matizados ojos, acariciaban vehementes las hojas del ejemplar, me incitaban a no perder detalle de tan exquisita belleza. Sentí el sabor del tabaco con mis propios labios y en mi propia lengua, cuando él inhaló el humo del puro que sus dientes aferraban.

Me relamí los labios, hacia un ambiente fresco de tarde-noche y aquel día una taza de café parecía el mejor remedio para mis males.

Por las calles y plazuelas de un pueblo colonial todo parecía tan antiguo, pero guiado a la modernidad. El café favorito, preparado siempre de la misma manera, me recordaba a él mundo extinto. Ahí sentada entre los portales solía disfrutar de una buena taza de café, todos los días de lluvia. Atravesaba las calles inundadas por el agua desde mi viejo apartamento y me sentaba siempre en la misma mesa, la última de la orilla bajo el portal.

No importaba si hacia frío o calor, era mi exquisito placer disfrutar del caer de la lluvia sobre el asfalto mojado. Todo aquello me hacía sentir en mi hogar; que estaba tan lejos de mí; Con el afán de una vida de escritura, solo me quedaba la opción de viajar en busca de la educación. Disfrutar de mis recuerdos en soledad era mi única manera de revivir las manos callosas de mamá y la manera en cómo me abrigaba en días así, Era mi única manera de volver a escuchar a papá silbar para mí.

Sonreí irremediablemente al recordar todo aquello. Recargue la cabeza sobre la acolchonada silla, y encogí más las piernas sobre la ancha y mullida silla. Desvié un momento la mirada que seguía sobre el joven hombre a dos mesas frente a mí. Me gustaba la lluvia, más no me gustaba mojarme. Extraña paradoja… amar algo y a la vez detestar experimentarlo. Era lo mismo que me provoca el amor; siempre admirado como algo único y mágico, y a la vez tan renuente y temerosa de sentirlo.

El camarero se inclinó sobre la mesa y me sonrió con la frecuente amabilidad; gire la cabeza para corresponder a su gesto. Una segunda taza de la cafetera de peltre y un olor sencillamente indescriptible.

—Cortesía— murmuraron los nevados bigotes.

—Gracias —tire de las esquinas de mi suéter para abrigarme del frío —son muy amables.

—No hay menos para una clienta frecuente — su voz era exquisita, con un toque grave que te obligaba disfrutar.

Le dirigí una solemne mirada en agradecimiento. El dulce anciano, le dio un fugaz vistazo a la tercera mesa y sonrío nuevamente.

—¿Me permite un atrevimiento, Matsuri? — la voz del anciano capto mi atención que inconscientemente se había desviado la mesa tres.

—Claro. Claro…— accedí con voz permisiva, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Debería hablarle…— sus bellos ojos de experiencia me había atrapado, infragante. No tenía como esconderme o negar aquello.

Una risa nerviosa se atraganto en mi garganta y sus ojos se iluminaron con paternidad.

—No, no sería capaz— le susurre en complicidad.

—Inténtelo, tal vez se sorprenda— dijo quedamente y se marchó.

Probé el café, solo para agregarle una cucharada de azúcar; no me gustaba el café muy amargo.

Nuevamente divagué la vista sobre el apacible rostro del hombre en la otra mesa; Ojos casi mar, bajo unas inexistentes cejas y la alborotada cabellera roja, una tez blanca cremosa recubierta por una escaso brote de barba roja, una nariz respingada; sobre el cuadro de un mentón definido—que se mantenía tenso en el intento de no dejar caer el puro casi consumido— se saltaban unas ligeras venas. Belleza masculina en su máximo esplendor, que se engalanaba con una leve capa de aparente intelecto que le brindaba "Rayuela".

Bajo su mentón se asomaba un primitivo cuello alargado y unos hombros prolongados, mismos que se ocultaban tras una delgada tela negra que cubría a la vez sus brazos sutilmente abultados y su pecho vigoroso. Tal vez fútil para muchas mujeres; no había nada nuevo ni emocionante en aquel hombre; y sin embargo me resultaba infinitamente bello de observar.

Sus ojos vacilaron sobre el libro desviándose levemente desconcertado hacia mi… Yo que lo miraba fijamente como a una obra de arte.  
Por primera vez, se alejó el puro de entre los perlados dientes blancos; depositándolo en el cenicero. Sonriendo levemente, elevo su taza de manera educada hacia mí; progresivo a un sorbo del humeante líquido. Con las mejillas arreboladas de vergüenza, asentí con la cabeza e hipócritamente —como si no le estuviese observando desde un principio—desvié la mirada hacia la creciente tormenta que se arreciaba sobre las flores y árboles del jardín que sin embargo, el sol se empeñaba en resistir, permitiendo la perfecta iluminación dorada de las calles. Un fenómeno simplemente precioso.

Pude ver de reojo, cerrar su libro al joven y sacar una pluma del bolsillo en su chaqueta, que permanecía olvidad tras el respaldo de su silla.

Me lleve una mano al cabello, que descansaba en un rodete semirrecogido— producto de una vida sin peinarse— y jale la goma para reacomodar los mechones que se habían escapado por el levísimo viento que sopló.

A mi mente recurría la imagen perfecta de sus labios masculinos dejando escapar esa mezcla de olores entre habano y grano; me imagine a mí en el lugar de ese puro, sin duda alguna sería feliz de ser consumida por el contacto de su boca. Que afortunada seria la mujer que pudiese bailar tan placenteramente entre sus labios y reposar tan amenamente en ellos como el tabaco.

Con calma encause la vista hasta posarla nuevamente sobre una silla que ya estaba vacía. Como siempre. Se iba temprano. Salió del establecimiento con la chaqueta bajo el brazo y el libro en mano con la sonrisa natural que le dejaba siempre el lugar. Abrió la sombrilla y hecho a andar.

Insistentemente había dejado mis actividades cada vez que llovía por mirar a un extraño que se sentaba en el mismo lugar. Desde que lo vi, por primera vez a través de mi ventana, me había sentido fervientemente atraída por él; al principio no le había tomado mayor importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no era solo una casualidad el sentarme sobre la rechinante cama— que descansaba al pie de la hinchada ventana de madera— y observarle durante la hora exacta que aguardaba ahí… era una excusa.

Me había sentido como una acosadora; pues después de todo: lo que hacía no era algo común en mí y mucho menos que me enorgulleciera o pudiera presumir. Cuando comprendí que solo bajo la lluvia podía verlo, pedía a gritos por el vendito diluvio que me permitiese ver el aguamarin de sus ojos. Tarde tras tarde, durante casi dos años. Llego el momento en que ya no solo me conformaba con mirarle desde la ventana; una fuerza extraña me impulso a cruzar la calle y sentarme en la mesa del fondo, bajo la protección del portal, a dos mesas de la que habituaba él. No todo el año iba, extrañamente solo se le podía ver ciertos meses de lluvia y calor.

Jamás me había atrevido a hablarle, pues me había escrito tantas historias entorno a él, que temía que todas las expectativas que tenía en él, no fueran más que estelas de humo obra de mi imaginación y de una atracción que tal vez no fuese real, si no por el deseo de no saberme sola. Por ende no sabía su nombre, ni su edad; solo sabía que cada cierto tiempo llevaba un libro nuevo, a veces de poesía, a veces de misterio, a veces de algo más.

Mire las manecillas del reloj y el dorado del sol comenzaba a teñirse de un sutil rojo; era hora de volver a casa…

—La cuenta— pedí al anciano buen mozo.

A través del cristal del local asintió y camino a las mesas exteriores, con la habitual bandeja de plata y el platillo con un chocolate envinado de regalo.

Dejo el plato y me sonrío como quien presiente algo. Bajo el chocolate había una nota, que se extendía con letra fina a lo largo de una servilleta de tinte dorado, como las que distribuía el restaurant.

_Señorita Matsuri, el café corre de mi cuenta; naturalmente después de haber acudido a nuestras citas no formalizadas por casi dos largos años, y ni una sola vez haber tenido el valor de hablarle, creo que merece que el café lo pague yo._

_Le eh observado como un acosador. Desde que la vi por primera para en su ventana. Espero me perdone el atrevimiento; pero estoy enamorado de usted, como un imbécil, que jamás tuvo el valor de confesarle, sin embargo hemos intercambiado miradas fugaces… furtivas, prohibidas, por ser dos desconocidos que se hablan a miradas. La eh notado llorar al leer el ruiseñor y eh de aclarar que me ha sorprendido la sensibilidad de un sentimiento._

_Espero ver llover nuevamente, pues su belleza me parece radiante ante el diluvio y no veo la hora de volverle a ver, ahora no solo por el placer de su belleza o su distante compañía, sino porque me doy el atrevimiento de esperar una respuesta para esta nota._

_Le amo. Suena loco. Pero es real._

_Att.- su eterno admirado Sabaku No Gaara. _

_Siempre en la tercera mesa, frente a usted._

Levante la vista con sorpresa y lo busque por todo el lugar… pero era inútil, se había marchado, hace mucho. Me gire casi violenta contra el viejecillo que me sonrió socarronamente y me repitió aquel "tal vez la sorprenda" con la mirada.

Resignada, pero con un extraño sentimiento de felicidad infundada, sonreí ante la ironía de la vida.

Me lévate de la silla y deje el paraguas… camine por la lluvia que azotaba furiosa a trasluz del sol…

Digo ironía, porque esa misma tarde me repetí las reglas de mi constancia en la vida. Amaba la lluvia pero detestaba mojarme. Admiraba el amor pero me negaba a sentirlo, no quería enamorarme aunque lloviese a luces doradas de sol y bellas palabras de cuento.

Aquella tarde regrese a mi casa bajo la lluvia sin importarme nada, por la bella utopía que me provocaba el saberme participe del amor…


End file.
